yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Watch: Into the Unknown
Yo-Kai Watch: Into the Unknown is a game made by Rekt4life for the 3ds that allows the player to go through multiple areas. It features new Yo-Kai to the series. It is in BETA. Story After the defeat of Kat Kraydel, Nate and his yokai friends rejoyce. Time starts back again. Nate has limited time during his vacation. Soon Enough Nate's vacation ends. The day his school starts back, Nate realizes something is odd. Everything around him is grey, Whisper and Jibanyan are gone, and Nate's family looks odd. He looks at his mom waking him up. Wicked. Grey around him. Terror Time. Whisper and Jibanyan. He looks at his arm. His watch is there. What's going on? Gameplay Nate plays the same way as YW and it's sequel. Chapters Chapter 1:What is This? Nate speaks to his parents. They are acting odd. Go outside. Kin and Gin appear. Nate: Hey you get down here right now! Kin and Gin lower. Nate: Hey I know you. Y... you stole my watch a long time ago. Kin: That is correct. Gin: We came back. We will avenge our master. Nate: W... wait w... w... what? I th...thought I killed Dedtime. Kin: No you merely bruised her. Nate: No I saw her die. My Yokai friends and I saved the world. Kin: No no no... child you stopped her power for a short while. We were scheming while you were enjoying your so called vacation. Gin: Now you are going to a realm where you cannot escape. MUHAWHAWHAW! Kin and Gin use the time crystal to summon him to a different dimension called the Dark Dimension. Nate: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Nate finds Whisper. Whisper: Nate! I'm glad to see you. I can't find Jibanyan anywhere. Nate: Where is Jibanyan? Whisper: Ahem. What about me. Whisper i'm happy to see you or Whisper your whisp looks nice today. Where are your manners? Nate: Be quiet and help me find Jibanyan. Whisper: Humph fine. Nate finds Mirapo. Mirapo: Hello would you like to warp into your dimension? Nate: Mirapo buddy! Nice to see you. Whisper: So it's just me your ignoring? Mirapo: Nice to see you to Nate. Nate: And yes I would like to warp to my dimension. Mirapo warps Nate and Whisper. They end up in another dimension called the Cat Dimension. Mirapo: It seems Kin and Gin messed up my mirror. Nate: No problem. We will find a way to get into our dimension. Nate and Whisper find Jibanyan. The Chapter Ends. Chapter 2: Welcome to Your Demise Nate: JIBANYAN!! Whisper: Nate that doesn't look like Jibanyan. Nate:It's clearly Jibanyan, Whisper. Jibanyan turns around. Nate: Whaaa?????? Whisper: Face of a Nekomata, skull bell, and a weird looking Yokai Watch, this is not Jibanyan. I'm sure about that. Jibanyan?: What do you want? Whisper: Well you Jibanyan looking counter-part- Jibanyan?-QUIET!!!!!!!! I know. I was asking a rhetorical question. You are here to seek your friend and leave this realm. Nate: Great. How'd you know? Can you he- Jibanyan?- I WASN'T FINISHED!!!! I can't let you leave. Nate- Wha... why? Jibanyan?- ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIEEEEE!!!!!!! (Dark/Kuroi Jibanyan boss battle) Dark Jibanyan: How? My Dark Yokai Watch is out of power. ERRRWW! Next time you will die. (Dark/Kuroi Jibanyan disappears.) Terror Time Appears. Nate: What's going on? All these.... places. Whisper: Well, at least this one is familiar. Nate: but isn't this Terror Time? ???: AAROOAAARRRR!!!!!!! Whisper: What was tha- ???: WHO SAID THAT!? Whisper: Uh oh. ???: COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!!!! Whisper: RUN!!!!!!!!! Nate and Whisper run away from ???. The Chapter Ends. Chapter 3: Escape From Terror Time Nate and Whisper run. They get eventually cornered. A Snake-like Yo-kai falls slowly from the sky. ???- My name is Dogralos. Whisper- Dogralos? Do happen to be related to Gargaros? Dogralos- Heh. I'm his pet. Nate and Whisper- ........ I can help you come to the Surface Realm. Whisper- WHAAAAAT? YOU A PET OF THE ALMIGHTY GARGAROS HELP US!? Dogralos- Yes. Nate- Whisper. Give him a chance. BOOM Dragonfite- You have failed us, Dogralos. You were suppose to destroy them. Well now it's up to me and I'm not taking any chances. BRING IT ON! FLAMES OF AN ONI!!! (Dragonfite boss battle) Dragonfite- Gah. That was not suppost to happen. No matter. It's not like you can survive AN ONI'S WRATH. YOUR FATE WILL BE DECIDED LATER. And for you Dogralos, you will be burned by MY FIRE. Later fools. (Dragonfite dissapears.) Dogralos- Let's go this way. (A Robot Appears) ???- Hello... Thank you for saving me. Oh sorry my name is Robotop. Nate- Hi. I've never met a robot before. Robotop- I work as a robotic medallium. Nate- Me.. medallium? You mean Yo-kai Medallium? Robotop- Why yes. And I suggest not going that way. There is Wickeds that way. Nate- Wicked Yo-kai? I thought we defeated those. Robotop- You did in your dimension. But not in this one. Dogralos- No. You liar. This way is obviously safer. Robotop- No it's not. Also why are you being friends with Dogralos? He is a criminal. An ally to that Dragonfire you faced earlier. Whisper- GASP- IS IT TRUUUUUE? Dogralos- Yes. I just needed time to refill my energy. You have heard too much. You end here. DRAGON GALAXY ENERGY BLAAAST!!!!!!!!! The Chapter Ends. (If You have any ideas on what to come next please comment)